Chocolates and Emeralds
by jenggg
Summary: Since the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron got together. About a year later, Hermione sees Ron making out with Romilda Vane. Hermione goes to Harry for comfort and things became easier for her but harder for Harry... for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen other people put Author Notes here, so I might as well do this.  
First of all, I'm sorry if you find mistakes or something,  
I**** am just a young girl trying to learn how to improve.  
So, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!  
**

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron called out as Hermione stormed out of his house into the pouring rain. The raindrops fell, and so did her tears. "No, Hermione, please! Let me explain!" He yelled, hoping to see her stop and face him, but instead, Hermione had apparated to somewhere else.

Hermione did not know where to go; all she wanted was to stay far, far away from that cheating git, Ronald Weasley. So, she apparated to the first place that came into her head. Harry's house.

After the war, all three of them bought their own houses. Harry's was at Godric's Hollow, living with Kreacher; Ron's was just near the Burrow, where he was living with George and Ginny; and Hermione's was in muggle London living with her parents. Right after the battle, Hermione searched for her parents, with Ron and Harry helping her, but she wasn't able to lift the Memory-removing charm she had casted. At first she felt helpless, but as time passed by, she had found her own feet and stood up by herself. She bought her own home and asked her parents to live with her (making them believe that they adopted a poor 17-year-old orphan lady.)

"Harry!" Hermione knocked- more like banged- loudly on his door. "Harry, please open the door!" Hermione's voice was wobbly from preventing herself to break down… again. She wished she could just use the Unlocking Charm, but when Harry had just bought the house, Hermione, herself, bewitched the door so that a simple 'Alohomora' could not open it.

Harry opened the door, his hand scratching the back of his neck with a slight annoyance on his face, which instantly turned into concern as he saw Hermione, tears falling down from her eyes, wet from the roaring storm outside. Harry's hair was messy, as usual, and only had a towel draped over his bottom. "Hermione?" He said, his face showing confusion and concern. "I- I'm sorry… I didn't know you'd come." He blushed. "I should have worn something. Come in, come in. I'll just go get dressed."

Hermione casted a drying spell on herself, entered his house and sat on a comfy scarlet sofa. "I- I'm sorry for b-bothering you." She said before she buried her face into her hands as memories flashed through her mind, tears falling once more.

"It's alright," Harry replied, but being in his bedroom, dressing up, he was oblivious to the fact that Hermione was, once again, crying her eyes out. When he was properly dressed, he opened the door just to reveal Hermione, bawling. "'Mione?" Hermione removed her face from her hands, which were soaked in tears, to look at Harry. He wore a black-and-white t-shirt and black shorts that went down to his knee. He made his way to the sofa and sat next to her, "What happened?" He wiped a tear from her face, "Why are you crying?"

Hermione was staring at Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, his brows knitted. _Should I tell him? _She thought. _Should I tell him that his best friend had cheated on me? It seems unfair for Harry__…__ for him to be a part of the mess that Ron and I should work out, ourselves. He'd have to choose sides, probably, and that wouldn't be easy. _She broke the eye contact and gazed at her knees instead. _I shouldn't have come._

"You can tell me," He said, "Hermione, I'm your best friend. You can trust me." But Hermione did not respond, she just continued staring at her knees as a few tears silently crept down her face. "It's Ron, isn't it?"

Hermione turned to her best friend with a look of bewilderment. _How did he know? Had it been _that_ obvious?_

Harry simply sighed, taking her reaction as a yes. "What happened?"

"He was supposed to take me out to lunch in my favourite muggle restaurant. I arrived there at 11:55, 5 minutes earlier the time we agreed on. From then, I patiently waited until my tummy started to grumble and I couldn't help my hunger. I checked my watch, it was TWO O'CLOCK!" Hermione complained, tears still streaming down her face. "Harry, I waited for at least two bloody hours and he never came! I had to buy and eat lunch all by myself… After I ate, I apparated to his house, and… and when he opened his house… I- I saw him, his red hair messy…" More tears flowed as she recalled the hideous moment. "wearing only his underwear. And behind him, I saw… I saw…" Then, she broke down.

"What was it, Hermione?" He asked, his voice gentle. "What did you see?"

"Ro-Romilda…" She said in between her sobs. "Romilda Vane." She looked at him, her face looking so broken and desperate for comfort. "He made out with Romilda, Harry!" She shouted in his face. "With… with Romilda… That- that… That_ slut!_"

He simply nodded; he did not say anything to comfort her, to make her stop crying. He just nodded, grabbed Hermione into her arms and soothingly rubbed her back as he continued to hug her.

"Harry…" She softly said. "I don't know what to do anymore. It's just… It's so painful… I can't-"

"Rest." He said. "Rest for a while, keep your mind off of things."

After wiping of her tears and pulling away from the hug, she said. "O-okay… I- I'll just go appa-"

"Don't." Hermione shot him a confused look. "He's probably waiting for you there. Stay here, sleep in the other room."

Hermione nodded and followed Harry as he led the way to the room. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered. Harry gave a slight nod and a warm smile before closing the door for her.

**So? What do you think? Don't forget to review or fave if you like it!  
Thanks for reading, and expect the 2nd Chapter soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I'd like to thank FrancieAusten for my first review.  
I tried to edit it, but I could not do your second suggestion  
since I do not know much about flats. I'll try to research about it though.  
NOTE: I am less than a day old, so I couldn't really reply _**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, as promised. **

* * *

Harry didn't know what to feel. Sad to see Hermione sad and hurt, mad to know that Ron had cheated on Hermione or slightly happy to know that they- no… _Harry, they're your best friends! You should_ not_think like that._ He reminded himself.

Harry was sitting on the sofa, watching the fire dance in his fireplace. Speaking of dance, he could still remember Hermione walking down the stairs wearing the periwinkle blue dress she wore for the Yule Ball. Everyone had their eyes on her, she looked dazzling. No one had expected it, that a frizzy-haired know-it-all bookworm like her could turn herself into a beautiful young lady with a dress and some potion or whatever she used to straighten her hair. But what did Harry do? Nothing. Yes, he was dumbfounded by Hermione's beauty, but he focused on Cho. And her partner, Cedric Diggory, and how she could have been dancing with him, Harry, instead of Diggory. Stupid. He felt stupid for ignoring Hermione.

Hermione had always been beautiful, nobody just noticed until the Yule Ball when her hair was not frizzy anymore, but under that bushy hair of hers, she was- and still is- beautiful.

"Kreacher…" Harry called softly.

And Kreacher had appeared immediately in front of him. "Yes, sir? Is there anything master wants? Or your visitor, the mudblo-"

"Kreacher!" Harry warned.

Kreacher bowed his head before he smacked his own head repeatedly, he would have not stopped if Harry didn't make him. "Kreacher is sorry, sir. Is there anything master wants Kreacher to do?"

"A bottle of firewhiskey, please." Right after he said it, there was a _crack _and Kreacher was gone. A tear rolled down from his eye as he remembered Dobby. Dobby the free house elf. If it was not for him, Dobby could be still alive, Dobby would appear in front of him, wearing socks that didn't match and one of the hats that Hermione knitted for S.P.E.W.

And there were plenty of others who died for him. Fred, Fred Weasley. One of the funniest guys Harry had ever known, one of the popular pranksters of Hogwarts, one of the co-owners of a popular joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes… and George Weasley's brother, twin and best friend. He also blamed his self for George's despair and suffering. After all, if Fred didn't die, which he also considered his fault, George would be still be the funny and cheerful guy.

A crack made him come back to the present; Kreacher placed the bottle on the table beside the sofa and asked. "Is there anything else, sir?" Harry dismissed him and Kreacher went out again with a crack.

And there was Lupin's and Tonks's death, they had a son! And now, Teddy Lupin will grow up as an orphan, just like he did. It was his fault that Teddy never met his parents, that Teddy didn't have any memory with Lupin and Tonks.

He took a swig of firewhiskey, and then felt a burning sensation in his throat. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his palm as more tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, hoping that Dobby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and everyone else who died for him would hear him. "I'm really sorry… You shouldn't have died."

"Harry?" A familiar voice called out, he heard the source of the sound came from somewhere in front of him. "Harry?" Harry looked up and saw a face etched on the fireplace whose fire had now turned green. Ron was using the Floo Network on him, probably searching for Hermione. "Can I ask… if… Hermione is there?" He was.

Harry hesitated, he couldn't just tell him that she was here, if so, there was exactly no point of asking her to stay in his house, but he couldn't lie to Ron. He was, after all, his best friend too.

"Harry?" He repeated. "Is- is she there? Could you call her for me?"

"Ron!" He snapped "Seriously, go away!"

"But is she there?" He repeated once more. "HERMIONE? HERMIONE, ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE, LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS! HERMIONE, PLEASE!"

"Shut the bloody hell, Ron!" Harry demanded. "You're gonna wake up the neighbours!"

"HERMIONE!" He continued shouting. "HERMIONE, PLEASE! LEMME EXPLAIN!"

"Ron!" Harry hissed. "She's not-" But a voice had cut him off.

"What do you want, Ronald?" It was Hermione; her hands were folded on her chest; her eyes red from crying; her right brow raised. "Had a good day with the slut, you cheating git?"

"Hermione," He whispered that Harry and Hermione hardly heard him. "Just… Just let me explain."

"Go on." She said, her face was emotionless, her Gryffindor self, hiding the painful and broken feeling that she truly felt.

"Hermione, it was an accident. I didn't-" He tried to explain.

"What was an accident?" She cut him off.

"Everything… The relationship I had with Romilda…"

"Oh, so it was a relationship? You call it a relationship?"

"No, it was-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been cheating on me?"

"I… Hermione…"

"Answer me."

"A-about a month or two."

"Okay." Was all she said, before she walked out to go back to the room Harry had given her.

As she closed the door, the mask that she had used to hide her true feelings had been broken, and tears fell continuously. It felt so painful; having someone you loved and have been loyal to cheat on you for a month or two. It felt like a knife, stabbing her everywhere, anywhere. _How could he do this to me? What have I done wrong?_

She had been tortured, used the Cruciatus Curse on, but she felt like the ache was something new… something much more painful. Before, all she wanted was to prove that she was worth it, that she was someone to be proud of… and when she received her letter, she felt that it was the best opportunity to prove herself to her parent. But now… all she wanted was to be happy once again. Just like when she was just an innocent 11-year-old girl about to encounter the dangerous fate she had waiting for her in the Wizarding World.. She wished she could have just ignored the letters, didn't go to Diagon Alley, didn't go to Hogwarts, and didn't meet Ron. Yes, she would have missed a lot of interesting things, but it was most definitely better to give all those up than to feel the pain of being cheated on. Well, on her opinion.

A thought had crossed her mind; it would definitely remove all the pain she was feeling. She would be able to escape… escape the pain, the sufferings, and most especially… Ron… forever… She was intrigued, and was desperate… desperate to get out of the situation she was in. She stood on her feet, reached for the glass of water and poured out the contents. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain she was going to feel. _One__…__ Two__…__ Three!_

"AAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed as a new kind of pain mixed with the other. A tear fell as she saw the blood dripping from the wrist that she used to break the glass with. She could hear Harry's heavy footsteps banging on the floor, repeatedly shouting her name. She could hear the knob turning frantically, and the door opened, and there was Harry, who came for her and lifted her from the floor. He was carrying her somewhere, but Hermione fell unconscious before she could find out where he was taking her.

**Ta-da! What do you think?  
Please leave a review, it motivates me to write :P  
And fave this, if you wish to do so! Thank you for reading!**

**05-14-2013 : I'm sorry for the silly writing mistakes.  
It was 12am when I posted that, so.. yeah.  
Don't worry, I edited them now. I improved them, as well...  
I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"She's going to be okay," A female voice said. "Let's just say that we're lucky enough that she didn't use the Killing Curse on herself and used one of the muggle ways of suicide."

Killing Curse. Muggle ways. Suicide. Those words echoed in Hermione's head, trying to make a sense of what was happening. She opened her eyes hoping that it would help her to know where she was.

There were blue curtains draped around her, a brown wooden table was beside the bed that she was lying on and there was a silhouette of a guy and a woman behind the curtains.

"Okay, thank you, nurse." The guy said.

Nurse… _Nurse!_ She was in a hospital. Why was she in a hospital? _Suicide,_ she remembered. She attempted to kill herself… What else? She closed her eyes, trying to remember the happenings.

_Ron was using the Floo Network. I stormed off to the room Harry lent me. I cried… I- uhh… I poured the contents of a glass of water. Then… I… broke the glass on my wrist. Harry came and carried me_, she recalled.

"Looks like she's awake." The nurse informed. "You may talk to her if you want."

The guy nodded a little before pushing aside the curtain, a certain messy black-haired guy entered the room with his eyebrows joined together. "What the bloody hell was that, Hermione?" He snapped. "There's already a lot of people who mourned, and is _still_ mourning, and you're going to do _this_?!"

Hermione's cheeks reddened, it was stupid… and selfish. She didn't think about her friends, her family, everyone who cared about her. All she thought of was herself. People had already been miserable, and she almost made it worse. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Harry sighed and dropped on the chair beside the bed. "Just… Just don't do that again… ever." She nodded. "Go to sleep."

Hermione closed her eyes and moments later, she had dozed off. Harry, on the other hand, stayed in the hospital, watching Hermione sleep. Questions and scary thoughts filled his mind. _What if Hermione won't wake up anymore? What if I hadn't been there to bring her to the hospital immediately? What if Hermione's dead by now? _

A tear slid from his eye to his cheek. He couldn't imagine life without Hermione. He had lost so many people already. First, his father, then his mother, then Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby… The list went on and on, he couldn't imagine losing another important piece in his life. Just the thought of it could make him break down. At that moment, he loathed Ron. He did not just break Hermione's heart, but almost made it stop, as well.

Harry stroked Hermione's hair as she slept peacefully. "I can't imagine you gone, Hermione." He whispered. "You're too special, I need you." Another tear rolled down from his eye. "I love you." He kissed her forehead before he went away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I changed the last part a bit...  
It... it just didn't sound so good.  
So... hope you understand :)**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, her brows knitted in confusion. Harry Potter, her best friend had just said that he loved her… Surely, it was just the friendly kind of love, of course… wasn't it? But what if it wasn't? But what if he meant- "No…" She muttered to herself. "Of course not."

But still, Hermione wasn't fully convinced… It was possible that- no… It was just absurd… He wouldn't love her, why would he? He knew that she was still in a terrible state, all because of Ron… that git.

Oh, how she wanted to hurt him, to _murder_ him. How could he cheat on him? And most especially, why with Romilda? Everyone knew that she was a fame or gold digger. Everyone. He's not stupid to not know that, well, not _that_ stupid. She sniggered at the thought. But it didn't help from preventing the tears to fall. Whatever she did, whatever insults she'd say, she knew that it wouldn't lessen the pain. She knew that it was like putting out a fire with gasoline.

She missed him… she knew that she did, even if she denied it. But she didn't want to see him just yet; she might not even want to see him ever again. But she also knew that whatever she would do to avoid him, it was only a matter of time before they would have to meet.

"Is she awake?" A familiar female voice asked. Hermione immediately wiped off the tears as soon as she heard the voice then pretended to sleep.

"I think she's asleep," The voice of the nurse Harry was talking to a while ago said. "but you could go visit her and wait her to wake up."

"Okay," The girl said and pushed away the curtains and entered.

"Do you think it's a good idea that we've come, Ginny?" A guy said, but surely, it wasn't Ron, according to Hermione. "I mean… we're… well, _his_ siblings."

"Oh, shut up, George." Ginny snapped, rolling her eyes. Ginny leaned closer to Hermione to have a better look at her condition, at the moment, Hermione looked well enough. Hermione's body tensed as she felt Ginny's breath coming closer to her. Ginny noticed this and a smirk crossed her face. "You're not gonna fool anyone, Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes, sat up straight and stared at Ginny's bright brown eyes and suddenly broke down. Her red hair had reminded her of him, not like she wasn't thinking about him earlier, but she knew that Ginny could help her. Ginny _was_ one of her understanding female friends. "I just couldn't help it…" Hermione explained as Ginny pulled her into a hug. "It was just painful, I couldn't… I thought it would be better to just… just… _leave._"

"No…" Ginny warned in a soft voice. "Hermione, it wouldn't." She pulled away and held her as she looked down to her knees. "Look at me, Hermione, look at me." Hermione turned to face her. "Don't do that ever again. He's not the only guy in the world. We're here for you, you know that. Just like how you were there for me… with… my problems… with… you know."

With Harry, that's what Ginny meant. Harry… _Harry._ He had been one of her problems recently, with his confession and stuff. More tears streamed down her face as the thought of staying away from Ron and feeling a little awkward with Harry. It wouldn't ever be the same with them three. Hermione pulled herself together as she wiped off the tears, saying, "Okay… okay… You're right… I'm sorry." She looked at the two, Ginny and George, and forced a smile. "So… Anything you, guys, have to say?"

George was the first to speak, Hermione noticed that he had little eye bags as he spoke. "Well, Hermione… Ron…" Hermione's expression hardened at the mention of his name but did not interrupt. "Well, Ron was beaten up... by Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

**I edited the last part of the previous chapter,  
****So, you might need to check it first, just to be sure.**

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked, she couldn't believe that Harry could do such a thing… especially to Ron. It's not like she's complaining though, that git deserved it, but it just… took her by surprise. "W-why?"

"Well, Harry was really drunk when he apparated outside our house." Ginny informed. "Then he knocked really loudly and kept on shouting Ron's name. Just as Ron opened the door, Harry immediately punched him-"

"Repeatedly." George added.

Ginny nodded. "In the face, shouting things like, 'This is all your fault! If it weren't for you, Hermione wouldn't be crying all the time! She wouldn't have committed suicide!'"

"He would've punched Ron to death," George said. "If I hadn't held his arms, but even then, he was struggling and still shouting hurtful words towards Ron."

"Wh-where is he?" Hermione asked. "Harry?"

"We apparated him back to Godric's Hollow and asked Kreacher to take care of him." George answered. "And Ron's unconscious… he's…"

"No…" Hermione said as she realized what George was going to say. "Don't… Don't tell me that he's… he's here?"

George didn't answer so Hermione turned to Ginny, but Ginny only pursed her lips. "No!" Hermione protested, shaking her head. "Nurse! NURSE!"

A nurse with wavy blonde hair entered with a concerned look on her face. "What is it?"

"I need to go home." Hermione said. "I need to go home, _now._"

"But, Miss Granger," The nurse objected. "You still have to rest!"

"I can rest at home! I need to go NOW!"

"But, Miss… You must stay."

"No, I need to go!"

"Dormeo…" Ginny recited the Sleeping Charm softly to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but you have to stay."

"I told you we shouldn't have come to tell her." George's voice rang.

"But I think it's better for her to know the truth…" Ginny said in her defense. "We should go…"

* * *

"Master…" Kreacher said sympathetically, "Is there something you wants Kreacher to do?"

"No," Harry said. "You may go, thank you."

Kreacher obeyed his master and left him alone in his room.

Harry examined his fist smothered with blood, feeling a mixture of pride and guilt. He had almost punched to death his best friend… he deserved it though. He was a git, a disloyal git. How dare he hurt Hermione? Hermione deserved someone so much better than him! Harry just didn't know what Hermione saw in him. They had been arguing at least half the time, or maybe most of the time, ever since they had first met! Unlike Harry, he and Hermione rarely fought, and Harry had always been there for her when Ron wasn't. He was there, always there.

Just like in their sixth year, when Ron was with Lavender… Hermione got angry easily, especially if Ron was the reason. It was obvious Hermione was jealous with Lavender; it was obvious that she already liked him. She never said it, but her actions proved it. When Ron was gone and busy snogging the hell out of Lavender, Hermione was with Harry. They were always together; he always tried to make Hermione smile… except when Hermione kept nagging him about the Half-Blood Prince's Potions book. But Hermione was too busy crying and feeling lonely to notice it, to appreciate it.

And there was the time when Ron left them on their quest to find the horcruxes… Harry was there, and Ron wasn't. Ron was in Bill's and Fleur's place, hiding from his family in shame. Harry tried to cheer Hermione up sometimes, but Harry was also affected in Ron's departure, he just didn't show it that much. But did Hermione notice it? No! She was too depressed to notice Harry's effort to make her smile. She was too busy thinking of Ron! It was always Ron! It was always them! And there were never Harry and Hermione. Never…

Harry buried his head in his hands as tears streamed down his face. "Why?" Harry shouted. "Why can't you notice all my efforts?! Why…?"

**BTW, Dormeo is NOT a real spell. I invented it,  
it means sleep in Latin. :P**

**If you liked the story, please favorite/follow/review the story.  
Watching the numbers grow makes my day and motivates me to write.  
Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews, guys!  
You don't know how much it means to me!  
There's no better feeling than what I get as I see those numbers grow,  
and to read a new review! It literally makes me squee  
that my brother thought I was going crazy xD**

"Why the hell did you do that, Harry?" Hermione barked. "You could have killed him!"

"But he's alive, isn't he?" Harry mocked.

"I am not joking, Harry Potter!" She shouted. "You almost killed Ron!"

"Blimey, Hermione!" He said in irritation. The last thing he wanted to talk about was what happened yesterday at Ron's house. "He's alive! Now, why won't you calm down?"

"Calm down?" She questioned. "You want me to calm down? Do you even know what happened to Ron?"

"He's sent here," Harry said, bluntly. "Why are you even complaining? I bet you're so happy right now that you could talk to your beloved Ron!"

"I am not!" She denied. "All I am saying is you almost murdered someone!"

Harry didn't reply, but just stared at her. It didn't mean he gave up, though. He was still angry… _frustrated._ His day had just started and it would start like _this_?! It was bloody irritating.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Hermione asked, her voice had lowered a bit.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, thinking if what he was going to answer would make things better but ended up thinking, Hell, it's already bad enough. "I did it for you!"

"For me?" She fumed. "Now this is my fault? Huh, Harry? Is that what you're trying to say? That it's all because of me?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted. "Partly!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an 'o' in shock and felt offended. "How-" She said, shaking in fury. "Dare- you!" And she flew her hand across his face, leaving a red mark of her hand on his right cheek.

Harry opened his eyes frantically, seeing the ceiling of his bedroom up above him. He sat upright, and there he was, in his bedroom, not in the hospital, not with Hermione… It was just a bloody dream. But a part of him was afraid, afraid that Hermione's real reaction would be the same. No, he didn't want Hermione to be mad at him… Harry decided that it would be better if he would just wait for a few days before he talks to Hermione again.

* * *

It was 3:40 in the morning and Hermione still couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think about Harry… Why? Why would he do that?

_You're his best friend, 'Mione, _she reminded herself.

But Ron was his best friend, too. Most of the time, they were the ones who get along with stuff, _idiotic_ stuff. So, being his best friend didn't really explain why. He was drunk… yes, that's it. Well, he was drunk most of the time. It's been at least a year since the battle of Hogwarts, but he still hadn't moved on. Well, George hadn't yet, also. But George lost his twin, his best friend, it was understandable. But then, Harry blamed his self for the deaths, for the pain he caused to the people, both dead and alive… Everyone tried to cheer him up… Ron and Hermione tried to cheer him up, but even though he'd laugh while they were there, the next morning, he'd be lying in his bed; bottles of firewhiskey or muggle beer were placed on the table beside his bed.

Ron and Hermione had worried about him a lot, he rarely left his house, and every time he did, he just goes to his parents' graves, sometimes to the others' as well, or buys himself an alcoholic drink. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to kill himself, another reason that pointed out why Harry was stronger than she was. Hermione blushed, and it was a good thing that no one could see it, as she thought of her suicide attempt; she realized how it was foolish in so many ways. First of all, she showed weakness, she gave up too easily. Second, she showed Ron that his attempt on hurting her was effective… that git. Third, she had used a painful and stupid way of suicide, instead of using the Killing Curse… the Killing Curse was both effective and painless, perfect spell to use for suicide… and the list goes on and on.

Hermione sighed, she wished that Harry would come later in the morning…

**Please, don't forget to follow, favorite or review, please!  
Thank you so much for reading and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. My birthday came, got sick and... got distracted as well. So.. XD  
Anyways, here's the 7th Chapter for Chocolates and Emeralds!**

**BTW, sorry for the sucky title, I suck at making titles ****_before_**** writing the story.**

"Miss Granger…" A female voice called, trying to wake Hermione up in the gentlest way that she could manage. "Wake up, Miss Granger…"

Hermione groaned in reply. She had spent all night thinking about Ron and Harry… and Ron that she hadn't realized it when she had fallen asleep.

"Miss Granger…" She said again, her voice a little louder than before. "You have to wake up. It's 9:30 in the morning already!"

Hermione didn't move or say anything this time, as if she couldn't hear anything, but only an idiot would believe such a thing.

"You're allowed to go, now!" She informed.

Upon hearing this, Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up straight. "Honestly?"

The nurse smiled and gave a slight nod before straightening her back and searched for something in her pocket and handed it to Hermione. It was her wand.

"Oh… I've been wondering where that was…" She lied. She, for some reason, had not realized that her wand was missing, probably because she was too… _distracted_ with the happenings with Ron and Harry.

_I'll go to Harry's_, Hermione thought. _Yes, to Harry's._

* * *

"Harry!" A demanding voice shouted which made Harry's heart leap in joy but also feel a little… _scared?_ "Harry, open up! This is Hermione!"

He was almost at his door when he heard a distant _crack_, and he remembered… he swore to his self that he would _not_ speak to Hermione for a while. He made his way to his bed and sat there, listening as Hermione's knocking and shouting stopped.

"Oh, Kreacher!" Hermione said, a little shocked that it wasn't Harry who opened the door. "I- I would like to see Harry."

"Master is not here." Kreacher said. Harry had ordered Kreacher to tell everyone, _everyone, _that he wasn't home and to go away. "Go away." The 'go away' part was kind of rude, and would probably make anyone suspicious. But then again, Kreacher _was_ speaking to Hermione, a muggle-born witch.

"He- he's _gone_?!" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Well, where is he?"

"Master said not to tell anyone." Kreacher informed. "_Go away_."

"Where is Harry?" She asked demandingly. "Kreacher… tell me."

"No." Was all Kreacher replied. "Go away!"

"I won't go until you tell me."

And there was silence. The silence was torture to Harry, the silence could be his advantage, he could sneak in under his Invisibility Cloak and take a peek at Hermione. _No, Harry,_ He scolded himself. _Don't._

Until Kreacher broke the silence, "Go away." And slammed the door shut.

"KREACHER!" Hermione shouted. "OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR! KREACHER!"

Harry wished that Kreacher had been nicer, he had acted so rude on her. But Harry guessed it was better that way, or else, Hermione would have noticed it.

Hermione kept shouting but Kreacher didn't reply, he was probably doing the chores already and ignoring her completely. And Harry did nothing as well, even though a part of him was ordering him to open his bedroom door, go and open the door for Hermione and kiss her. Okay, the kiss part was just a part of Harry's fantasies.

"Okay!" She yelled. "I give up! Just- Just give this letter I stuck to the door to Harry!"

Harry's mood lightened up a little as he waited eagerly for Kreacher to get it for him. It wasn't like he was too lazy to get it himself, but who knows if Hermione was still there, hiding.

After what seemed like forever or maybe it was just Harry's mind playing tricks with him, there was a crack outside his door followed by continuous knocking. Harry opened the door for Kreacher, who was holding a scrunched piece of parchment with a messy handwriting (Her handwriting wasn't usually _this_ messy, but it was probably because she did it in a hurry.). Kreacher handed the letter and left.

As he read the letter, his smile faltered as uncertainty and anxiety filled his mind.

**I'm pretty disappointed with this chapter, to be honest. But I hope you enjoyed it!  
Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review, guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
